The broad objectives of this grant are to synthesize linear oligopeptides and cyclic peptides. Three types of peptides will be synthesized; viz., (2 those containing prolyl residues (in order to restrict possible conformations), (b) those containing aromatic amino acid residues, and (c) those containing cysteine groups. The peptides to be synthesized and purified will contain from three to eighteen amino acid residues.